


Perceptive

by badly_knitted



Category: FAKE (Manga)
Genre: Attraction, Community: fic_promptly, Denial of Feelings, Fluff, Friendship, Light Angst, M/M, Pre-Relationship, Pre-Slash, Sexuality Crisis
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-01
Updated: 2017-09-01
Packaged: 2018-12-22 14:10:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 452
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11969031
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/badly_knitted/pseuds/badly_knitted
Summary: Dee’s honesty and perceptiveness can be a bit uncomfortable for Ryo.





	Perceptive

**Author's Note:**

> Written for my own prompt ‘FAKE, Dee/Ryo, Ryo likes how honest Dee is, but sometimes the truth can be a bit uncomfortable,’ at fic_promptly.
> 
> **Setting:** During the manga, before Ryo accepts the truth about his feelings for Dee.

Dee is an honest man; he isn’t given to lies and prevarication. He says what he means and he means what he says, and for the most part, Ryo likes that about his partner. That’s not to say Dee never lies, but he doesn’t lie about anything important.

He’s very perceptive too, which shouldn’t be surprising. Like Ryo, he’s a trained detective, which means he’s observant and good at deductive reasoning. None of that is essentially bad; it makes Dee very good at his job, but it makes him very difficult to lie to or deceive.

Ryo isn’t trying to deceive his partner, at least not consciously, but there are things about himself that he’d rather Dee didn’t know about, in part because Ryo would prefer not to be aware of them himself. Like how Dee’s amazingly long eyelashes captivate him, and how easily he can get lost in those deep green eyes, and how he really doesn’t mind at all when Dee kisses him even though he pretends to.

Sometimes, Ryo thinks that despite everything he’s trying to hide, Dee can read him like a book. It makes him feel naked and exposed, and it’s a far from comfortable experience for someone who has spent years perfecting the image he shows the world of a single and perfectly straight man.

That’s the person Ryo thinks he wants to be, normal, straight, and with no doubts about his sexuality. But more and more he feels that mask slipping as Dee strips away all his pretences, making no secret of the fact that not only is he very attracted to Ryo, but that he will keep trying to seduce him unless Ryo manages to convince him that he’s genuinely not interested. Which is not going to happen, because try as he might, Ryo can’t even entirely convince himself that he doesn’t want Dee, and he’s had a lot of practice at being in denial.

“I know you want me,” Dee says with that same simple honesty. “Why d’you keep on fightin’ me?”

It’s a question Ryo has no answer to, or at least no answer that would make any kind of sense to someone as sure and comfortable in his sexuality as Dee is. The fact is, Ryo knows Dee is right, and yet he can’t stop himself from pushing the infuriating man away and denying what he feels. It’s too scary to accept, and he’s not as good at being honest as Dee is. 

But perhaps if Dee doesn’t give up on him as a waste of time and effort, then given time Ryo might eventually learn to open up and not be so afraid to be who he is. 

The End


End file.
